Dark Clouds on the Horizon
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: She's just using him  he's just using her, and he's using them both.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Clouds on the Horizon

Follows Victor Logan Ororo triangle from The Power of Touch.

I don't own them – wish I did, thanks for the playground – Marcy is mine, but the rest – well we know where they belong.

Chapter 1

She walked into the bar. She had slipped into the city, to get away from Jean and Scott and the tension about Logan. It wasn't like Jean was the only woman in the mansion, but where Logan was concerned she was. She flicked her white hair over her shoulder and walked to the bar itself.

"I'll have a beer." She said.

He dropped a bottle in front of her. It wasn't that high end a bar anyway. At least they opened the bottle for you. The Professor knew why she was low right now. Scott and Jean never saw anyone but each other, although Jean had confessed an attraction for the Canadian drifter.

She'd dated Hank for a while, but he was almost too nice. She hadn't been able to talk to Jean about the other thing bothering her, the dark dreams she'd been having since Liberty Island. Jean had been having her own problems, and didn't have the time for her lately. Professor Xavier had been too busy, and she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him about her erotic dreams.

_"You owe me a scream." He whispered as he traced that talon down her cheek. She saw the gleam in his eye, the slight wrinkle of his nose, and knew he'd smelled her. She wasn't afraid, at least not completely. If Logan hadn't come in, distracted him, there was no telling what he would have done._

"You owe me a scream." The echo didn't even grab her attention, until he sat down next to her.

"Aren't you dead?"

"Not the last time I checked." He said and signaled for a beer.

"How did you survive that fall?"

"It's not the fall that hurt, it was the landing, and the long assed swim to shore." He said, downing half his beer. She looked at him in the mirror behind the bar. He was in a denim jacket, and a dark T-shirt, his hair was pulled back, he'd shaved and trimmed the wild hair on his face, he looked almost human.

She winced at that thought. Humans were the problem. They hated mutants, they were causing more and more problems, and she didn't want to deal with 'normal' humans right now.

"So – are you drinking another one – or are we going someplace?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I ain't above a beautiful woman against the wall in the bathroom." He grinned.

"You bastard."

"Nope – my parents were married to each other – much to their grief." He said.

"There's no way in hell I'm having sex with you." She said, after signaling for another beer.

"Your loss – I ain't bad." He drained his beer and signaled for another.

"You really are full of yourself." She snapped.

"Maybe – but you still owe me a scream."

"It will be a very cold day in hell…" He kissed her, hard, the tips of his fangs scraping against her bottom lip as he forced his way into her mouth with his tongue. He tangled his hands in her hairs, and she felt the scrape of his claws against her scalp.

She was breathless when he pulled back, grinning at her. "Now what was that?"

"I've got a motel room across the street – but don't think it's anything but sex." She said.

"Darlin' all I'm interested in is getting laid – and hearing you scream." He said.

"You are going to have to work for that scream." She said as she led him across the street.

"I'm the one with the healing factor, witch." He said, as he dropped his jacket on the cracked vinyl upholstery of the one chair in the room. She slipped her leather jacket off and hung it on the one permanent hanger left in the closet.

She looked at herself in the mirror, why was she doing this? Was it curiosity? Was it the danger he represented? Or was it just that she was tired of being alone, with only her own devices for satisfaction.

It didn't matter, she was going to satisfy the curiosity, she glanced back as he pulled the shirt off over his head and she gasped. Goddess why did such perfection have to belong to such a sick twisted individual? She moaned as he unfastened his belt and yanked it through the loops on his jeans.

"Am I the only one on this page, sweetheart?" He growled, sending shivers deep down her spine, and causing her nipples to harden against the silk shirt she was wearing. She unbuttoned the blouse, her caramel skin in stark contrast to the creamy silk. He walked up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist. "Either you hurry it the hell up, or I'm hurrin' it the hell up."

She finished unbuttoning the shirt, turning in his hands and letting him slide it down her arms and onto the counter.

"Damn." He whispered as he cupped her breasts with his hands. She leaned in and moaned as his calloused thumbs stroked over her nipples. "Pants – off." He snarled.

She reached down and unfastened them, and he pushed them down over her hips, dragging her underwear down with them. She felt his fingers opening her, the heat of them contrasting with the cool air of the room. She moaned and ground against his hand.

"Impatient." He grinned. He forced her pants to the ground and picked her up and set her on the counter. He reached between them and unfastened his jeans, and with no further foreplay thrust deep inside her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. THIS was what she wanted, raw sex, no care, no gentleness, just pure raw lust.

He ground her against the counter, his pace brutal and bruising and exactly what she wanted. The scream was forced from her throat as she reached her climax, but he ignored her and just kept pounding into her. He picked her up, and without even missing a thrust, carried her to the bed, landing heavily on top of her, and grinding his hips deep against her pelvic bone.

"DAMN darlin' I thought you were gonna make me work for that…" He said gruffly. "Hope you ain't done yet, cuz I sure ain't." He ground against her, causing her to moan again as he set another pounding bruising rhythm. She didn't care; her body was getting what it needed, what she couldn't give herself.

"Can't you do any better than that?" She hissed at him, as he ground against her, even harder, his clawed hands gripping her hips for even deeper penetration. He growled against her neck and grabbed the skin as he gave her what her body was demanding. He roared against her neck as she screamed his name with her own climax.

"Goddess – I needed that."

"Darlin – I ain't done." He grinned down at her, as he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth. She moaned as she felt him thrust again. She KNEW his healing factor gave him a quick recovery rate, but not that quick. She moaned and let him push her over the edge again and again and again before he roared against her skin again. He only paused long enough to flip her onto her stomach and pull her to her hands and knees as he pounded into her again. She moaned and screamed and tossed her hair back in his face as she screamed again.

Finally he dropped onto the mattress, a very satisfied grin on his face.

"Well well, who would have thought the ice princess could scream like that." He said with a smirk. She just glared at him and walked into the bathroom. She climbed into the shower, ran the water as hot as it would run and tried to wash the stink of his body from hers.

She stepped out and dried off, before stepping back into the dressing area, pulling on her jeans, before slipping the damp underwear in the pocket of her jacket. She pulled on and buttoned the blouse.

"Where are you goin?" he asked

"Back to the Institute. Thanks for the fun." She said, her own smile tight and cold. "I'd leave you some cash, but I understand you don't need it."

"Bitch." He growled, sitting up in the bed.

"You're good, I'll give you that. If you had a number I'd call you when I needed something wild again." He snarled.

"Go to hell."

"I'd just meet you there – and I don't think they let you actually finish down there." She said with a grin, walking to the bed and slapping him across the face.

"Next week, same bar." She said.

"Fuck you." 

"You just did." She turned and walked out the door, her body sore and well used, just like she wanted. Someday she'd understand exactly why she needed him, and then she would be able to get away. Until then, he was on a short leash. He knew he'd never get a chance at something like her on his own, and as long as he longed for something better than himself, he would be there – would be her walk on the wild side.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Clouds on the Horizon

Follows Victor Logan Ororo triangle from The Power of Touch.

I don't own them – wish I did, thanks for the playground – Marcy is mine, but the rest – well we know where they belong.

Chapter 2

She dragged into the mansion. No one knew – still. For two years, since the month after Liberty Island, she'd been doing this, usually once a week, sometimes she could go longer, but a week was her average.

"Ro?" Logan said as she slipped in the side door.

He was the last person she wanted to see, well the second to the last, she'd just left the last in a catlike stretch across the motel bed.

"Good Morning, Logan." She said with a smile, and a prayer he'd let her just go to her room and sleep.

"Rough night?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a bruise on your arm, a cut on your lip…" He did the one thing she dreaded. "And ya smell like Sabretooth?" It wasn't accusing. Maybe he'd think she'd been in a fight with him.

"Bar fight." She said.

"You – in a bar?"

"I do go out."

"Uh-huh, that's why you smell like him and stale sex."

"Logan, it's none of your business." She snapped.

"You're right, it's not." He pushed past her, lighter and cigar in hand. He'd been like that since Alcatraz, cold, unfeeling, pushy, only concerned for the team, or getting revenge. It was the revenge that had her worried. She shrugged her shoulders. Moira said the Professor was ready to come home, and having him back would make things better, she hoped.

She climbed the stairs to her room on the third floor. She just wanted to drop in bed and sleep. Logan was right; it had been a rough night. Victor wanted more from her, he always did, but tonight he'd let go, gotten angry, used his strength against her, and she was bruised in more places than her arm. Her body had taken everything he'd given, and she doubted they'd be able to use that motel again. She had screamed much louder than usual, and his roars had been deafening.

She opened her bedroom door, and looked around. Pristine, perfect, just like the image she tried to project. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the bath. It was a routine by now. Meet him at the bar, back to the motel room until she was weak kneed and exhausted, a hot shower in the motel, and a hot bath when she got back to wash away the smell, the feel of his breath, his hands, and his body from her skin.

She started unbuttoning the blouse, and groaned as she moved. He'd really worked her over tonight, every muscle was sore, inside and out. Tomorrow she was going to sleep in.

She leaned down to test the water, the open sides of the blouse hanging down, one end trailing in the bathtub.

"You're gonna ruin that silk." Logan said from the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why him, Ro?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Do ya love him?"

"Of course not, it's just sex." She said, facing him, blouse open.

"Damn, Ro."

"What?"

He walked over, brushing the bruises on the top curve of her breast where Victor had gripped too hard, the scabbed over scrapes from his talons marring the caramel skin.

"Why?" He said.

"I need it." She said her voice low. His touch was just as exciting and Victor's something she'd been afraid of. He was a friend, a team member, not someone she could have meaningless sex with on a regular basis.

"I can smell that." He whispered as he stepped closer, his other hand brushing along the top of the waistband of her jeans before pulling her roughly against his chest.

"Logan – I'm tired and sore and not in the mood anymore."

"Bullshit." He leaned down, capturing her mouth with his. She moaned. His touch was softer but no less demanding that Victor's.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

"Because of him."

"No, because you are a friend. I don't fuck friends." She watched his start at the vulgarity out of her mouth.

"Darlin' you're about to start." He yanked her against his chest, forcing the blouse down her back for the second time that night. His hands tangled in the silk, shredding it as he ripped it from her body.

"Logan – that's a fifty dollar blouse."

"It STINKS!" He ground out, as he pressed her back against the lavatory stand.

"Damn." She said as the water reached the top of the tub. He didn't even look, just reached over and shut it off.

"Overflow will keep it off the floor, now I can fuck ya here – or the bed, your choice."

His face was raw, angry and she knew SHE wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted her because Creed did, because she'd allowed his enemy to use her like this. She moaned as he roughly scrapped his knuckles across her nipples, aware of the eighteen inch blades right below the surface.

"Bed." She whispered raggedly. He backed up, but didn't let go, and dragged her into the bedroom.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Do you want me to go – I will." He said.

"NO! I just want to know why?"

"No you don't." He said gruffly, pulling her against him, and kissing her roughly. She could feel him backing her up, and felt the edge of the mattress hit the backs of her knees.

"Logan – I have to know why. I KNOW why I do it."

"First, I ain't been laid in months, second, you let that fucking animal fuck you, third I HATE his fucking ass, fourth, I smell ya – every time you see me, in the halls, in the Danger Room, and I KNOW you want this. Fifth, it's a one up on Creed." She was shocked at how well he lined it out.

"How long have you known?"

"That you've been fucking him – about six months. That I was going to do something about it – about two." He braced his knee between hers and eased her down onto the mattress.

"Logan." Her body ached, but she still wanted this. She didn't know what was WRONG with her, but she needed him.

"Why do you do it, Ro? Why do you go to him?"

"He's not a nice guy. He's rough and demanding and leaves me completely wrung out and drained. I don't like him; I don't want anything from him but to be left satisfied." She said as he reached between them and unfastened her jeans.

"If that was all – my room's one floor down, Darlin." He said as he slipped the zipper down and slid his hand down under the damp cotton.

"You are a friend; I don't do this with friends." She said.

"Why not."

"It gets complicated."

"Not with me. I'll be honest with ya, I ain't interested in anything except getting even with Creed. If I can use you ta do it, fine. You are a beautiful woman Ro, but frankly those are a dime a dozen. I ain't interested in YOU, I'm interested in who you are fuckin." His crass words just made her moan. He yanked her jeans down her hips, and she helped him get them off.

He didn't even bother taking his clothes off, just unbuckled his belt, unfastened his jeans and she moaned as he thrust hard into her already bruised opening. She didn't know if it was the revenge factor, or the pain, or just that he didn't care, but it was as raw and rough as with Creed, and she ended up grabbing a pillow and biting it to keep her screams from echoing through the mansion.

She was moaning and panting, and the room was getting thick with the combined smells of them. SHE could smell it, so she KNEW he could, he didn't even slow down for her climaxes just kept going, grinding into her, driving her over and over that edge until he yanked the pillow form her and bit into it himself and she felt him shudder, and the deep thrust of his climax. She moaned as he pulled out and rolled off of her.

"Sorry, I needed that." He said.

"I think I did, too."

"Don't go back to Creed, I can give you what you need, Ro, and won't ask for anything in return."

"Can you – if you don't smell him first."

"Yeah – maybe, ok it definitely had an effect on me – FUCK!" He groaned.

"Exactly, I've picked you up a few times after a night out – you don't even treat a WHORE like that." Her breath was coming in pants, and she didn't even look at him. Her entire body was trembling, and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep – alone.

"Get some sleep, Storm. Danger Room session at eleven." He said as he adjusted himself back into his jeans and fastened the belt. He stood up and walked to the door. "Just remember, you fuck him – you deal with me after, Ro." He closed the door behind him.

She felt a surge of desire at that statement, to have BOTH of them use her like that, her body would ache a few days, but maybe she wouldn't need it as often.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Clouds on the Horizon

Follows Victor Logan Ororo triangle from The Power of Touch.

I don't own them – wish I did, thanks for the playground – Marcy is mine, but the rest – well we know where they belong.

Chapter 3

It worked – Victor never suspected because Logan would always take his after she got back, and it did push the need back to around once a month or so. She definitely made sure her birth control was current. She didn't need any complications from her sex life.

Things had gotten ugly after the touch telepath showed up. Logan had been furious about the way she had been treated. Ro was still stunned that he'd sent the poor child to the Brotherhood for help.

_Contact them, Ro, I know you can. You set up your meetings with Creed; you can set up someone to pick her up." He snarled._

_"I'll call them, but she would be better off here."_

_"Yeah – right. YOU are such a fucking hypocrite, Ro, spouting all that women's rights shit, and then letting Creed and me use you like a whore."_

_"LOGAN!"_

_"Call them – she'll be better off with them. I don't like what you and Xavier are doing, I don't like it one bit. The kid WANTS the baby, and by God she'll have it, if she has to have Mystique deliver the damned thing." _

They'd been in her room, and it was the first time he'd used her – without Creed's scent being there first. He'd been that angry. Her body ached when she called Creed, told him what was going on. He'd snarled, then demanded she meet him later, after they got Marcy safe with them. She'd agreed, and then gone and soaked in a hot bath. The last thing she wanted was Victor smelling LOGAN on her.

She was standing at the bar, waiting for him. She watched as in the mirror as he walked in the door. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, a sport jacket and shirt with no tie, his hair pulled back. He was clean shaven and looked absolutely delicious. She couldn't help it, every time she saw him her entire body melted. She HATED him – but she wanted him just as much.

"Danger Room session today?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Can smell the Runt." He said as he signaled for a beer. She didn't know why he even bothered. He never got drunk.

"Ready when you are." She said simply.

"How about dinner instead?"

"Victor, we both know that isn't what this is about."

"Maybe I want it, maybe I want more." He said softly. She shuddered. She didn't want a relationship, she just wanted sex.

"Sorry – I don't." She said, turning to leave. "Your choice, things as they are, or I walk out."

"Fine – never can get enough of ya." He said, paying for her beers. He'd insisted on that at least.

As they crossed to the motel, Ro felt like someone was watching. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She unlocked the door, and he pulled her against him as soon as she closed it. He wasn't rough tonight, and she moaned in frustration.

"That's not what I want."

"It's all about what YOU want, isn't it, Ro." He hissed.

"This isn't a relationship, Creed. It's sex pure and simple and as raw as I can get it." She said fiercely, hitting the right nerves. He'd tried before, to be gentle, to try to make love to her. If she wanted THAT she could find Forge. She'd learned quickly if he didn't have the edge of anger, how to push the buttons to get it.

"Fine." He growled. "You just want a fuck – you'll get a fuck." He didn't wait on her to undress. He reached down, unfastened her jeans and pushed them down far enough to get access. He bent her over the table in the room and held her down with one hand while he unfastened his own jeans with the other. She bit her lip against the pain of his penetration as he thrust hard into her. She wanted this, at least her body did, it didn't take long until she was screaming her climax into the room.

"Fucking whore." He snarled, forcing her jeans the rest of the way to the floor and throwing her onto her back on the bed, she moaned as he thrust deep into her again, the rough fabric of his jeans chaffing against her thighs. "Is this what you wanted, just to be used like a fucking whore?" He growled.

She didn't even answer, just let her body tell him exactly what he wanted to know. Yes, this was what she wanted, what she needed. She was just using him to get what she wanted. She didn't want him to think it was any more than that, because it wasn't. He kept up a brutal pace, and she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow – after Logan was through with her. He finally collapsed onto the bed, and tried to pull her close. She slipped from his grasp and walked to the bathroom

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Because – this, it's nothing I want to remember. I want your stench off of me as soon as possible. You give me what I NEED, not what I want." She said sharply as she climbed into the shower.

"DAMN IT, RO!" He roared at her.

"What – did you think this was something more? Did you honestly think I'd want anything more than a good fuck from you? You are pathetic, Creed." She knew she hurt him, but she didn't care. He was pathetic. He lived his life kill to kill, fuck to fuck, without anything or anyone to care about. She wasn't going to be his lifeline, his 'one thing' that made it all worthwhile. She didn't need that kind of complication.

She climbed out of the lukewarm shower and quickly slipped back into her clothes. He was standing by the door, still fully dressed, and she realized he hadn't even taken his clothes off the entire time. THAT made her feel cheap, for some reason it was alright for Logan, he was just using her for revenge, but Victor wanted something more. Maybe this time she'd gotten through, but it still was humiliating.

"You are a cheap date, Ro. That's for sure. Marcy's doin' fine by the way, in case you were worried. She's a good kid."

"You leave her alone."

"Why would I want a kid, I have a whore at my beck and call." He snarled, as she stormed out the door.

She moaned. She still had Logan to face when she got back to the mansion. She walked back to the bar, a strange feeling of being followed, and climbed into her car. She drove back to the mansion, both dreading and in full anticipation of Logan's temper when she showed up.

He wasn't waiting at the side door, so she hurried up to her bedroom. He wasn't there either so she started her bath. He'd be along, and when he was done she was going to need a hot soak. She heard the door open in the main bedroom.

"Get the fucking clothes off, Ro. I ain't in the mood for any shit tonight." He growled.

She stripped quickly, and he stalked across the room.

"CREED!" He snarled, sniffing around her hair. "Does he know yet – that I get my piece when he's done." He sneered. She shook her head. She didn't know why she was still allowing this, but when his hand snaked around the back of her neck and dragged her against him she moaned.

"Well – since you are his whore – you can be mine too." He snarled, his mouth was rough, and she tasted blood as he cut her lip on his teeth. This was harsher than usual, and her body took over, her fingers tangled in his hair as she molded her body to his. He pushed her back, and she stumbled over the edge of the bed falling flat on her back. He lunged, pinning her to the mattress, reaching between them to unfasten his belt and jeans.

"Hope you are good and sore from him, bitch, because, if not, you're about to be." He thrust deep and quick, his mouth covering her as she let out a scream. That HURT! His hands gripped her hips in a bruising clasp as he drove himself deeper into her. She could hear his grunts against her ear, and for the first time, she didn't react. She wondered if he'd pushed it too far, and then he reached between them and started teasing her and her body exploded.

"What – not the right angle, Ro." He grinned when she stopped screaming. He'd had to cover her mouth to keep her from waking any of the students.

"Shut up and get the damned jeans off." She hissed.

"Anything to please you, Goddess." He sneered. He pulled away from her long enough to slip his jeans onto the floor, and when he slid back inside her she wrapped her legs around his hips. He reached for the bedside table and grabbed the pillow she preferred to muffle her screams with. "I hope you realize I've been lookin' forward to this all day, and won't be done for quite a while."

She just nodded, and moaned when he started moving inside her again. He only left her once, to turn off the bath water that overflowed, and he still wasn't finished. She groaned and moaned and screamed as she allowed him to use her. It was nearly dawn when he finished with her, and he just grabbed his jeans and pulled them on.

"Night, Ro, or should I say good morning. Don't forget training this morning." He said as he walked out the door. She just moaned and rolled over. Sleep never sounded so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Clouds on the Horizon

Follows Victor Logan Ororo triangle from The Power of Touch.

I don't own them – wish I did, thanks for the playground – Marcy is mine, but the rest – well we know where they belong.

Chapter 4

It had been almost a year. As soon as Victor disappeared, Logan backed off. She was completely alone again. She knew Logan was in it for the revenge factor, his chance to get a one up on Victor. Victor, she just didn't know. He'd just disappeared. He didn't answer his phone, never called hers.

They'd gotten a report about a church causing problems and were investigating. She was watching when she saw Marcy and the baby at the bus stop. That had been a huge mistake, letting her go. Charles still didn't understand, even with everything at the mansion, just how huge a mistake it had been. Ro smiled at the teen and her infant, they looked healthy and strong, and well cared for.

Then she saw him, and her heart lurched. She cursed herself for the reaction. Physically there wasn't anyone to match him, his body was perfect, and hers remembered exactly what his could do. She could feel the ache building, needing his hands on her body again. She watched him take a sniff of the air, and then his eyes turned directly to her hiding place. He snarled, and turned away. A bus pulled up, hiding him and Marcy from view for just a second, and when it left, they were gone.

She shrugged, and turned back to watching the church.

"Long time, Ro." He said from behind her. She started at the sudden sound of his voice, and the warm shiver it sent down her spine.

"Victor." She said, coolly, but she knew he could smell her instant reaction to him.

"You still fuckin' the Runt?" He asked.

"What?" She spun on him; she could feel her eyes fading to white. She was the only one on the church today, and knew she was going to have to face him alone.

"Come on – do you honestly thing I didn't know?" He was leaning against the roof entrance to the building below, his denim jacket slung casually over his shoulder. Somehow she doubted there was very little about him that was casual.

"You knew?"

"Yeah – I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want to lose what we had." His voice was almost sad.

"What do you want?" She tried to hide the catch in her voice. She didn't want him to know how his words brought a lump to her throat.

"That's an interesting question, why don't I buy you a beer?" He smiled, not leered, just smiled.

"No thanks, I'm working." She raked her eyes over him from head to toe. His hair was pulled back, he was dressed casually in jeans and a tee with his jacket and work boots, he looked a little thinner than she remembered, leaner as if things had been rough.

"Suit yourself." He slipped a piece of paper between cracks in the door. He grinned and pushed off the wall with one shoulder, allowing his eyes to rake over her in return before turning and opening the door to the building. "My new number – if you change your mind."

She waited until she was sure he was gone before grabbing the paper. She didn't know if she wanted to start all of this up again…but her body's reaction to seeing him again didn't leave her much choice.

Rogue was zipping her uniform as she climbed onto the roof. Ro saw the chain and the ring with the small diamond hanging from it, and smiled in relief. Logan had finally admitted how he felt about the girl. She smiled and left the building, waiting until she was in an abandoned area before calling the winds to carry her back to the plane.

Logan was sleeping on one of the rows of seats at the back of the plane as she walked up the ramp.

"Creed showed up?" He said his eyes still closed.

"What?" Sometimes she hated both of them, how they knew things without having to be told.

"I can smell him – faintly."

"Yes." She didn't want to deal with Logan – she was still confused by her reaction to Creed.

"You goin back?"

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Your call, Ro, but remember our deal."

"He knows."

"About me, good; I hope he's good and pissed."

"He seemed more – sad." She said it softly.

"Creed doesn't do sad." Logan sat up and glared at her.

"I saw Marcy and the baby today." She said changing the subject.

"How's she doin?"

"She looks healthy; I couldn't see the baby very well."

He just nodded and closed his eyes again.

"What do you plan on doin'?"

"About?"

"Creed."

"Nothing."

"Bullshit – I can smell you Ro."

"What – I'm not allowed to react to him?"

"You don't react to me like that, and I fucked ya as much as he did."

"I told you, Logan, you are a friend. It gets complicated with friends." She turned to check the cockpit. She didn't even hear him move, just felt him pin her to the wall of the plane, his metal laced body heavy as he leaned into her, and she could feel his arousal through the leather of their outfits as his hands reached around to unzip her uniform.

"Make up your mind, Ro."

"What about Rogue?" He dropped his hands and backed off.

"You leave Marie out of this."

"We've all noticed the tags around her neck again. And I saw the ring on the chain, this afternoon."

"What does that have to do with Creed?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt Rogue, to get revenge." She said.

"You sayin' no?"

"I'm saying no."

She turned around and looked at him. She saw the conflict on his face.

"Does she deserve this? Is hurting Creed worth hurting Rogue over? Forget me, forget you, revenge isn't worth destroying the woman you love."

He backed up further, until he was against the opposite wall of the plane. He leaned his head back and took a deep breath.

"When you are right, you're right, sort of. The ring is Pyro's. She asked me to walk her down the aisle, if she decides to accept."

"Pyro? What about…?"

"Gambit? She's trying to make up her mind, that's why she's not wearing the ring, I think she'd be better off with the fire bug – even if he's with the Brotherhood – but she thinks she loves them both."

"Logan – I didn't know."

"I know. And I know I ain't in the running, she called me her 'dad.'"

"I'm sorry."

"Between her, and Halfpint and Iceprick's little announcement, it's been a rough couple months."

"Logan – I had no idea…"

"I know, and I didn't come to you because of Creed. You are right, revenge isn't worth getting hurt over, or hurting the people you love. I'm going to take off, when this mess is over. I have an old friend in a monastery in Japan, I think I'm gonna go take some time and get my head together."

She crossed the plane and slipped her arms around his waist, she felt his lips on the top of her head, and she just held him. She'd known he was in pain, but she hadn't felt comfortable going to him either.

"Logan, you're a good friend." She whispered.

"I get that a lot." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. She just nodded against his chest. "You need to think about something Ro…this reaction to him, after so long, it's caused by something – and not just sex."

"What?"

"You smell like Rogue after she's seen Pyro…it's more than just sex, its different, there's more to the scent – more depth, more texture, I can tell its arousal, but there's an emotional component that makes it different."

"Are you saying you think I'm in LOVE with him with SABRETOOTH?" She said.

"I didn't say that – I said there's an emotional component."

"That's what you are saying."

"Am I, or is that what you want me to be saying?" He let her go and walked back to his row of seats and stretched out again.

"I don't know."

"Think about it."

She did – she climbed into the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat. He started snoring, but she didn't know if it was real – or just him trying to give her some privacy. She had to admit, her reaction hadn't been just physical. His reaction, his face had been open, raw, and she'd swear he was sad seeing her. He'd let her use him like that, let her treat him as little better than a whore, let her let Logan use both of them, and hadn't said anything, hadn't done anything to stop it because he didn't want to lose what they had.

She didn't want to think that he'd thought what they had was worth keeping – that she was worth keeping, worth fighting what had to have been every instinct in his body, just to keep being used. She'd hurt him – SHE'D hurt Sabretooth. She didn't even think that was possible, or hadn't until today.

Her chest was tight, and her eyes were burning as she realized that maybe, hurting him had broken something precious, something she hadn't even known she had. She felt a tingling vibration against her hip and reached down to answer her phone.

"Hey gorgeous." It was him.

"I didn't think you still had my number."

"Course I do."

"What do you want?" She sounded cold even to herself.

"Dinner."

"What?"

"Dinner – you and me."

"I can't."

"Bullshit, Rogue's on watch, Runt's probably snorin' so he can be ready for his shift, and you are sitting there bored off your ass, unless I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world and you are thinking about me."

"I'm in uniform."

"And damned sexy."

"I can't.

"Your call."

She paused. "I can meet you outside of town, no restaurant. Bring something to eat."

"A picnic – I like that idea."

"Creed – this isn't starting again."

"Good. I didn't like the rules." He hung up the phone before she could tell him where to meet her.

"I'll get lost." Logan said from the back.

"What?"

"He knows where the plane is – and you two need to talk." He walked down the ramp, and she heard the bike rev up and drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Clouds on the Horizon

Follows Victor Logan Ororo triangle from The Power of Touch.

I don't own them – wish I did, thanks for the playground – Marcy is mine, but the rest – well we know where they belong.

Chapter 4

She heard the sound of a vehicle approaching the plane. She didn't know if she was looking forward to this – or dreading it. Since Logan left she'd been trying to figure out exactly what she wanted from Sabretooth. He was the enemy, the bad guy, and she was the good guy. One part of her wanted to end this, another part wanted to explore his rules for a change, but somehow she didn't think that was safe. A third part wanted to just go back to the way it had been, but somehow she didn't think that was going to be possible.

If her only option was to end it, why did that thought make her chest ache, and her eyes burn with unshed tears.

"Tell me that's not for me." He said as he walked up the ramp of the plane. He hadn't changed, he was still in jeans and a T-shirt and his denim jacket. He was carrying an actual picnic basket, which surprised her.

"What?"

"Those tears in your eyes."

"Of course not, why would they be?" She said, wanting to stop herself from hurting him anymore, but unable to stop the words from tumbling out.

"I see nothin's changed with you."

"I'm sorry." She said softly. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't apologize, I ain't worth it." He snapped back, and then nodded toward the rear of the plane. "Food's getting cold."

She nodded and stood up, following him out. They had landed the plane in a glade in the forest, and covered it with a camouflage tarp. He led her out past the tarp and onto the grass, near where he'd parked his truck. He'd spread a blanket on the ground and dropped onto one side with the feline grace only he possessed. She sat down on the other side, and waited for him to say something.

He opened the basket and handed her a plate, silverware and a crystal wine glass. She just looked at him, puzzled. He set his own utensils on the blanket, and then pulled a bottle of red wine out of the basket. He opened it and poured her a glass, then his own.

"Hope you like Italian." He said, taking her plate and slipping food from the takeout boxes onto it before handing it back to her. She noticed he'd made sure she knew it was takeout, not something he'd cooked. He knew she wouldn't trust him that far. He put his own food on his plate and then looked at her.

"Italian's fine." She said, awkwardly. They'd never really talked much, and she didn't know exactly how to deal with this situation.

"So – how're things at the school?" He asked.

"Fine." She almost choked on her wine. She knew he couldn't have any idea the complications at the school right now.

"Good." They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"How are Marcy and the baby? I saw them, but…"

"The kid's doing fine – and the baby's a doll." He actually was grinning. "Screams her head of when she don't get what she wants – and has pretty much all of us wrapped round her little finger, but a doll."

"She – so it's a girl?"

"Yeah – Marcy named her Dana."

"I'm glad to hear it – and to hear they are doing well."

"She should graduate from high school – at least we hope to still be here so she can." He said.

"You are watching the church, too – then?"

"Yeah."

"They haven't done anything…"

"Yet." He said sharply.

She just nodded. He was right. She knew there was going to be violence; these fanatics wouldn't stick to talk for long.

"We are here to keep an eye on them – and stop anything they may try. We'd be glad of the assistance, if it comes down to it." She said softly.

"So that's what this is about, you want me to talk Mags into helping you guys?" He snarled.

"NO! I was just making conversation, it happened to end up there, I'm sorry."

"I told you not to do that, I ain't worth it." He snapped.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked.

"You've made it plain; I guess I wanted something more, but I'm through playing your game Ro." He said. He wasn't angry, and that hurt her the most. "You don't have to apologize to me, you got what you wanted out of me, and you apologize to someone who matters – and I don't. Forget this – I ain't settin' myself up for this again. Enjoy your dinner." He started to stand.

"Wait. What are you saying?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. You used me – to get some thrill you needed, but I ain't doin' it anymore."

"I never asked you to."

He paused a second. "Then what's this about?"

"You asked me to dinner – remember?"

"I don't get you."

"Maybe I've changed."

"Maybe not." He jumped to his feet and turned to the truck. "Later."

"Wait!" She shouted standing and following him. His back was to her, and she reached out to grab his arm. He moved like lightning, all the ferocious energy grabbing her and pinning her against the side of the truck.

"Is this what you want – Ro, want me to get rough, want me to…"

"No." She couldn't deny the thrill it gave her to be pinned by him – she had a flash to the statue, and his claw running down her face – and she trembled. This wasn't what she wanted, she suddenly realized, it was all she'd ever allowed herself to expect from him. She groaned as he forced his knee between her leather clad thighs. Her body was responding to him, but this wasn't what she really wanted.

"Then what – sweetheart, because I ain't your play toy anymore." This time he did run the claw down her cheek, and this time she was able to turn her head, and capture it in her mouth. He moaned as her tongue caressed the pad of his finger, before yanking his hand away, cutting her lip with the sharp edge of his claw. His breathing was ragged, and suddenly she realized he was fighting for control. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I want you." She whispered.

"No. I ain't playin that game again." He said, dropping his hands, freeing her to step away from him.

"I'm not asking you to. You always pushed for more, and I was afraid…afraid that if I gave it to you…" She didn't know how to tell him she'd been afraid of him consuming her completely, or that now she wasn't afraid anymore.

"What – that I'd hurt you? You seemed to like that." He snarled.

"No – that you wouldn't, that I would…" she paused. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, and he made her feel very vulnerable.

"Not good enough. I have work to do, have a nice life Ro." He growled as he yanked the driver's door open.

"Victor – please. I was afraid I would lose myself that you would…"

"Would what – tell you what to do, tell you to leave the Geeks? I don't give a shit what you do, Ro. I'm way past that point now."

'Victor…"

He climbed into the truck and turned on the engine, slamming the door in her face.

"Don't go." She whispered, and this time the tears burned not behind her eyes, but as they flowed down her face. She watched him reach to put the truck in gear, and then fold his arms and lay his head on the wheel. He turned his head and looked at her through the glass of the window, and reached down and turned off the truck.

"Woman – you have me goin eighteen different directions, and I don't like it." He snarled, as he climbed out of the truck.

"I'm sorry – for everything."

"Go back to your mansion, Ro, your nice safe little world, you're right, you and I wouldn't work." He said it gently, but she could hear the anger in his voice.

"I want to try."

"WHAT?"

"I want to try…you said you didn't want to lose what we had. I don't think it was worth keeping, but it is worth trying to start over."

"You are INSANE!" He roared, grabbing her by her upper arms and yanking her against his chest. His mouth descended on hers, and she moaned – and let herself relax against him. She didn't want to fight – and for the first time, she let herself taste his mouth, taste HIM, and knew it was something she never wanted to forget.

She tried to stop, as he lifted his lips from hers, but the words came out with her first breath. "I love you."

He just stared at her.

"You've got a damned funny way of showing it." He snarled – but kissed her again. He let go of her arms, and she slipped them up and around his neck. This time it was him fighting for breath when they came up for air.

"Huh-uh…we are NOT doing this." He said raggedly.

"What?"

"If we are starting over – we are starting OVER! I want real time – not just sack time. You better have something other than those damned leathers in that jet to wear – because I'm taking you OUT woman." He snarled.

"I'm sure I can find something." She whispered.

"This doesn't mean…I'm still pissed about the Runt, and if I EVER smell him on you like that again – I'll fucking kill you both." He hissed.

"You won't."

"You're mine – no arguments, no playing by your rules, we tried that, and it didn't work. I don't want you to stop being you, Ro, I don't want you to leave your team – your job – the school, it's a part of you. I just want equal time." He was smiling, really smiling and for the first time she realized just how beautiful he could be, not just primal but truly beautiful.

"I think I can manage that."

"You'd damned well better." He leaned down and kissed her. She moaned as his hands circled her waist, but instead of pulling her closer, he pushed her back. "Now – let's finish that dinner."

She smiled and nodded. It was a new beginning, a fresh start. She wanted to get to know HIM – not just his body. She curled up on her side of the blanket and picked up her glass of wine.

He picked up his, and held it up in a toast. "To new beginnings."

**A/N – **Where they go from here is anyone's guess, but as for this story – the best way to end it, is with a beginning.


End file.
